


pretty girl

by ohworm (owolivia)



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: She's the only thing on Violet's mind these days.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897438
Kudos: 10





	pretty girl

Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie, Minnie.

She's the only thing on Violet's mind these days, appearing at random, living there rent free. She appears in fishing, because Minnie used to go fishing with her father. She appears in the cheery singing of birds, because she always tells Violet stories of what they're singing about. And she appears in hunting, because of course Minnie loves nature, and then painting because she likes to be creative, and stylish clothes, fluffy rabbits and beautiful butterflies. 

She's everywhere and it's becoming a problem. 

It's fine, it's absolutely fine, but Violet looks up into the sky and thinks of how Minnie's eyes are the same shade, and Marlon almost gets bitten. She stares at the fish passing for so long, remembering how Minnie stood behind her, held her hand and showed her how to do it, and Aasim falls into the river. She remembers stories about Minnie's bunny at home and when she gets out of her daydream, the hare is gone and Mitch complains about being hungry. 

But it's fine. It's okay. It's just Minnie's shiny smile and crinkling eyes, sometimes accompanied by dimples. It's just her soft hair she brushes back effortlessly, lets it tickle Violet's face when she hugs her tight. It's just her soft hands that gently take Violet's into her own and lead her through the forest for a surprise, and it's just her soft, bluesy voice that carries through the halls along with Louis' piano.

It's just her eyes that sparkle when Violet hands her a pin with Minnie Mouse on it, her eyes that water and lips that pull into a smile. Lips that meet Violet's and smile into the kiss and hands that cradle her face gently.

"Violet!"

She blinks and looks up from the dry ground, her gaze landing on Louis hanging upside down from one of the traps, looking unimpressed.

Dammit.


End file.
